Reversed
by maanorchidee
Summary: Everyone knows the story of the two boys who met on that staircase. This is that story once again, but a little bit different.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello.**

**I don't know what to write here, but anyway... this fic has been on my mind for quite some time. I once again apologize for the stupid title and summary, but titles, summaries and I aren't friends.**

**I have no idea what will happen, except for the fact that I will follow canon. I think it will be around 10 chapters long? Jeez, I have no idea.**

**But we'll see. We'll see.**

* * *

><p>Black coffin.<p>

Black coats.

Black everything.

They were burying her. They were putting her into the ground.

A lot of people were crying that day, but there was one who refused to cry. The little eight year old was standing next to his dad, holding his hand.

He knew what was happening. His mother was dead and since he was eight, he knew what that meant. He knew that his mommy wasn't coming back. Ever.

He felt a squeeze and looked up. His dad was one of the many people who cried. He knew that he should be crying too, but he didn't want to cry. The little eight year old knew better: his mommy wouldn't want him to be sad.

Still, he's sad.

But he's not crying.

Maybe his mommy was looking down from the sky. Maybe she thought that he wasn't sad. That was what he wanted her to think.

The little eight year old didn't pay attention most of the time. He just wanted it to be over. He pretended to listen to that man (also in black) who was speaking, looked around and simply waited for the funeral to be over.

Luckily, he didn't have to wait long.

People were slowly walking away, but his dad was staying. So he was staying too.

"Daddy?"

"She's gone, bud."

"Daddy?"

But his dad let go of his hand, turned around and also walked away. Dumbfounded, the little eight year old stayed behind.

"You comin'?" he heard his dad.

He nodded and quickly whispered "Bye mommy" before running to his dad. His dad extended his hand and he took it. "Are we going home now, daddy?" he asked and his dad slowly nodded. He nodded too. "I want to go home," he confessed and followed his dad to the car.

"Then, we'll go home," his dad once again squeezed his hand, "It's okay. Everything will be okay, right?" The little eight year old just nodded. He didn't believe it, though. His mommy was gone and his daddy is telling him that it will all be okay? That wasn't right.

"Really?" he asked, just to be sure.

"I promise," his dad answered, "For you, I promise it will be okay. Don't you worry, Blaine."

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone. I finally made up my mind: this story is season 2 only. Maybe I'll do season 3 later.**

**Also, I've written four chapters now (_I know,_ but I don't have an update schedule) and this is actually really hard to write.**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>8 years later<em>

* * *

><p>Sixteen years old Blaine Anderson knows a lot about the world.<p>

He knows how dark and awful it all is. At least, Lima Ohio is dark and awful. That's why he can't wait to go to New York. He's in the middle of his junior year, so he only has to survive high school to get out of this shithole.

He's also a little bit concerned about his dad, who had a heart attack a few weeks ago. He and his dad… things aren't good.

It hasn't always been like this, of course. The drama in the Anderson household started when he was eight years old. His mom died and even though he loves his dad's new girlfriend, he misses her every day.

His dad has never been the same, of course. In fact, he became a total idiot. Blaine loves him, but the often can't stand being around him anymore.

Then came the years of bullying. Mostly because Blaine wore "grandpa" clothes. When he came out in high school a year ago, it kind of got worse, but his dad doesn't have to know that.

High school… oh high school. It is a living hell. Blaine is the only openly gay kid at his school, McKinley High, and the football players give him hell for that. Especially Karofsky, like… seriously? What's that guy's deal?

Blaine is confident. His motto is 'Prejudice is just ignorance', so every time he sees one of those meat heads, he just lifts his chin and makes his way to the choir room.

Yes, high school is horrible, but he also found friends there in his junior year. This Spanish teacher, Will Schuester, decided to bring life back to the glee club. Blaine, who absolutely adores singing and playing instruments, joined and it was the best decision he's ever made.

The glee club members are his family. Of course, there is the drama (Rachel and Finn's on-off relationship, cheating stuff, fights… even teen pregnancies), but that's also in his real family. He loves all of them.

But there is one thing that bugs him the most. His friends are amazing, absolutely fantastic, but they don't seem to notice the bullying. Blaine has dropped hints, but most of the guys were simply too clueless or too busy with their girlfriends.

He loves hanging out with the guys, he really does, but he also loves the girls. That's why he still tries to compete with the girls during the Girls vs Boys Mash-Up Competitions.

"Blaine, once again," he hears, "Boys' side."

Tina shoots him an apologetic glare and Blaine rolls his eyes. He crosses his eyes and walks to the boys.

"Blaine, have you seen the game yesterday? Amazing!" Puck says when he sees him, "Gosh, my mom and I thought they were going to lose fo' sho, but then- BAM! It was amazing." "I didn't think they were good," Finn points out. "Yes, but you can't think clearly, my friend," Puck grins.

"What did you think, Anderson?" Mike pats him on the back.

"Oh, I didn't watch."

All the boys gape at him. "Dude, you love watching those games!" Sam exclaims, "You were so pumped to see them, man! What happened?"

"Dad didn't want to see them," he shrugs, "And you know how dad is. An ass. And he's also sick as hell, so I have to look after him. I hope the iron lady will cheer him up."

"I still can't believe you call your maybe-soon-to-be-stepmom the iron lady," Artie grins. Blaine shrugs again. "I love her, but she is made from steel, I'm telling you," he says, "I hope he softens dad a little bit. He hasn't been the same since my mom passed away."

"Sucks, dude," Finn says, "I feel you. My mom had a hard time after my dad passed away, but now she has Henry in her life."

"Love is weird," Blaine says, "But even though I'd love to talk about my dad's misery, we have to crush the girls."

* * *

><p>"Get out of the way, fag!" he hears and of course, the familiar locker slam. Blaine stares daggers at Karofsky, but doesn't speak up. Karofsky just grins and walks away.<p>

Seriously, what's up with him? Lately, Karofsky has been worse than before. First it was just name calling, slushies and locker slams once a day and sometimes dumpster throwing. Now it is name calling and locker slams several times a day and threats. A lot of damn threats.

Luckily, the local store recently raised the slushie prices, so they're throwing less slushies at his and his friends' faces.

He goes to his next class and forgets about that idiot.

But then he sees him waiting at his locker and he didn't look happy. _Chin up, Blaine, and just go to your locker. _So he does. "Get out of my way, thank you very much," he says and shoves Karofsky away.

"Do not touch me, you fucking fairy boy."

Blaine jerks his head to Karofsky's direction. "Well, you are standing in front of my locker and fairy boy? Seriously?"

Karofsky suddenly leans closer and Blaine's eyes widen. He feels his heart beating in his chest. "Do not push me, homo. You know what the fury can do to you. Do you want to know now, or later?"

Blaine doesn't answer.

"Later, yeah. Thought so too," Karofsky almost spits in his face before leaving Blaine behind. _What did just happen? _Karofsky has never been so close to Blaine.

The rest of the day, Blaine keeps looking behind him to make sure that Karofsky isn't standing there. He hates feeling so unsafe. At least he's safe in that classroom Mr. Schue assigned for him and the other guys to prepare the song …

… where the boys are once again talking about their girlfriends. Of fucking course.

"Guys!" Blaine exclaims. The others continued their small talks. "GUYS!" Blaine tries again, "LISTEN!" All the boys slowly stop talking and they all look at him. "Are we going to work… or?"

"Or what?" Finn asks and Sam sinks his head in his hands.

"Look, we all want to win this competition, right?" Most hum in agreement. "How can we win this damn competition without actually preparing a song?"

"Man, just chill," Mike says.

"I'd love to, but I'd rather fucking win. Last year was a fucking disaster because Finn got us all Vitamin D-" "Hey!" "-because he can be a fucking idiot. All you ever do is talking about your girls and even though I do not understand what's so fucking appealing about boobs and stuff, I understand why you guys want to talk about your galpals, but please. Can we fucking do something for once, for fucks sake?"

Everyone was staring at him.

"I've heard you swearing before, bro, but you've brought it to a whole new level," Mike seems stunned, "How many times did you say 'fuck' in that speech of yours?" "Six," Artie whispers.

"Dude, you're just jealous," Puck says and Blaine turns to him. "Excuse me?" he asks. "You're just jealous," Puck repeats, "Because you have to listen to us getting our girls and you don't have a boyfriend. You've never had one."

All the boys stare daggers at Puck, but they also seem to agree, which pisses Blaine off.

"Just… go make yourself useful and visit the Garglers-" "Warblers," Blaine corrects him, but Puck ignores him and continues: "-maybe you can find a boy there."

Blaine rolls his eyes and sighs heavily. "Fine."

**TBC**

**So yeah, maybe you know what's going on. If not: Kurt and Blaine's lives are switched, but they're still Kurt Hummel (snarky, fab, flawed, perfect) and Blaine Anderson (dark, dapper, mysterious). Which is, like I said, hard. I want to follow the plotlines and all, but sometimes I just sit here behind my laptop thinking "_He would never say that!_" But like I always say, we'll see.**

**Since their lives are switched, Blaine's mom has died. Kurt's still alive so Carole isn't that important here. That's why I wrote Henry. The only big change I made is Kurt being an only child. I've thought about still connection Finn and Carole to the Hummels, but that didn't work out and I can't imagine Kurt with another sibling.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone. I'm back! Honestly, right now my main priority is finish Charms and Pearls, but I haven't forgotten about this one here.**

**And I won't.**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>Holy sweet hell- Dalton is huge<em>! Blaine can't stop staring. He's casually walking down a giant and beautiful staircase in disguise (white blouse, black cardigan, favourite red tie, grey khaki pants) and he sees boys everywhere.

They all seem to go to this room downstairs.

Shit, he needs to know what's going on. He needs to blend in. A few boys pass him and Blaine decides to stop one of them.

"Excuse me!" he taps this boy's shoulder, "Can I ask you a question? I'm new here."

The guy looks actually stunning. He has brown hair, beautiful green/blue eyes, pale skin and broad shoulders.

And he's, of course, wearing a Dalton blazer. He's also holding something. Blaine quickly eyes the object and he's surprised when he sees it's a pocket watch.

The guy extends his hand.

"My name is Kurt."

Blaine is a little bit speechless, but still shakes the guy's – Kurt's – hand.

"Blaine," he finally manages to say, "What exactly is going on?"

"The Warblers!" Kurt says excitedly, "Sometimes they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons and even though they still wear these horrible and not-fashionable uniforms, the other students forgive them for that and always take a look."

"Wait, so the glee club is cool here?"

"The Warblers are like… rockstars," Kurt says. Blaine nods and- _ho ho wow what is happening? _Kurt just grabbed his hand, "Come on, I know a shortcut."

Kurt gently leads him to the senior commons. Blaine wonders if it's an actual shortcut, but one part of him doesn't care. Dalton is wonderful and beautiful.

Finally, they enter a yet another majestic room.

"Oh my, I feel like a sore thumb," Blaine says, looking around.

"Well, next time don't forget your jacket, new kid," Kurt adjusts Blaine's tie, "You'll fit right in." The Warblers start singing. "You have to excuse me."

He hands his bag to another student and joins the group.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night__  
>Take these broken wings and learn to fly<br>All your life  
>You were only waiting for this moment to arise.<em>

Blaine looks around and was surprised to see that everyone was dead silence. Not in a bad way, oh god no. They all seem to enjoy it. Some even have their eyes closed.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night__  
>Take these sunken eyes and learn to see<br>All your life  
>You were only waiting for this moment to be free.<em>

Blaine feels… he doesn't know how to feel. It has been ages that a song has moved him like this. It's so peaceful, but also feels so sad.

_Blackbird fly Blackbird fly__  
>Into the light of the dark black night.<em>

_Blackbird fly Blackbird fly  
>Into the light of the dark black night.<em>

Yes, Blaine is happy. But there is happy and there's _happy_. It's the first time in weeks that Blaine has smiled like this and felt this _happy._

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise__  
>You were only waiting for this moment to arise<em>

Everyone instantly starts applauding and Blaine happily joins. The Warblers all give each other pats on the backs and make some small talks. Kurt quickly winks to Blaine, who is still clapping.

Yup, it's official.

Blaine Anderson just fell in love.

* * *

><p>"This is Wes and David," Kurt introduces the two other boys.<p>

"Thank you for giving me coffee before you guys beat me up for spying." The three Dalton boys chuckle.

"We're not going to beat you up," Wes assures him.

"You were such a terrible spy we thought it was sort of… endearing," David laughs.

"Which made me think that spying on us isn't the only reason you're here," Kurt adds, "Because seriously, have you even checked the dress code here?"

Blaine looks down to his coffee, bites his lip and nods. _Yes, he's really going to do this._ "Can I ask you a question?" he asks silently. The three boys nod. "Are you guys all gay?"

To his surprise, they laugh.

"No, I mean, I am, but these two have girlfriends," Kurt laughs and _holy shit he's gay. Yup, he just said he's gay._

"This is not a gay school," David clarifies, but Blaine's head is still racing. _He's gay. That's good._ "We just have a zero tolerance harassment policy." _Kurt's gay._

"Everybody gets treated the same, no matter what they are. It's pretty simple," Wes adds. _He really is gay he is- wait. What? _Blaine's eyes goes wide and quickly looks away.

_Places like that… they really exist?_

He looks up and is shocked to see that Kurt is staring at him. "Could you guys please excuse us for a minute?" he asks Wes and David, who agree. They grab their coffees and leave. "Take it easy, Blaine," Wes gives him a reassuring smile.

Kurt's still looking at him.

"I guess you're having problems at school, right?" he asks.

Blaine looks down at his hands. "I- uh…" He looks up and he sees that Kurt is waiting. "I- yes. I am the only openly gay kid at my school," he starts, "And I'm out and proud, but there is this meat head who's made his mission to make my life a living hell. He hasn't done anything that bad yet, but that's the thing that creeps me out the most, because it means that he hasn't done _it _yet. And I have this group of amazing friends, but no one seems to notice."

_Well… that went smoothly._

"I know how you feel," Kurt says quietly, "I got taunted at my old school and it… it wasn't good. You're seeing me in uniform now, but believe me, my "normal" clothes aren't "normal" at all. Some jocks thought it was the perfect opportunity to bully me."

Blaine nods. He knows how Kurt feels.

"I've complained to the faculty, but they don't do a thing. Of course. It felt like nobody really cared. It's like: 'Oh, you're gay? Well, your life's gonna suck. Sorry, nothing we can do about it'," his face falters, "So I fled. I came here, as simple as that."

He looks around.

"So, you have two options here. I'd love to tell you to enrol here, but the tuition isn't that easy so I know it's not an option for everyone. And believe me, I know very well, since I'm one of those. My parents sacrificed the money they had been saving to go to this dream vacation to pay my stay. After that, my whole family started collecting money. I have enough for one more year, this one. What happens after this one? I don't know and I don't want to know."

Blaine, on the other hand, does have that option, since his father is loaded. The only problem is his father himself.

"Or you can refuse to be the victim," Kurt continues, "Those idiots- they don't know what they're doing. They are too dumb to understand so they lash out without a reason. Or a made up reason they believe in, I don't know."

"Prejudice is just ignorance?" Blaine says knowingly.

"Exactly. But you have a chance to stop that right now," Kurt says firmly.

Blaine's head is spinning again. "How?" he asks, eager to know.

"Confront him, call them out!" Kurt suggests, "I fled my old school, Blaine. I let those idiots win and it's something I really, really hate. Don't loathe yourself like I do."

And with that, a door to a whole new world opened for Blaine.

**TBC**

**So yeah, this is what I meant. It was difficult to write the dialogue, because they're still the same Kurt and Blaine as canon Kurt and Blaine. That's why I still left the 'Prejudice is just ignorance' line for Blaine. Wes and David said the exact same things they said in the actual scene. I don't know if I'll keep on doing that.**

**Also: "My name is Kurt." "Blaine."**

**And since the Hummels (I almost wrote Hudmels or Hummel-Hudsons but then I remembered: oh yeah!) aren't that wealthy, I gave Kurt this backstory.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Woooh, Charms and Pearls is done. Let's do this one! I must say, this one feels a bit rushed. It's basically me wrapping up Never Been Kissed and rushing through the Substitue.**

* * *

><p>It started with a text.<p>

_Confidence – Kurt_

It was such a wonderful text, but it led to not-so-wonderful and unexpected things.

Karofsky slams him into the lockers, once again, and Blaine feels his heart beating in rapid fire. _Confidence_, he hears Kurt's voice in his head and he runs after him.

He finds Karofsky in the locker room.

"Hey!" he yells, "We need to have a little chat-chat!"

"I don't need to have a 'chat-chat' with a fag like you," Karosky sneers, but it issn't going to let Blaine down.

"What are you afraid of?" he continues his rage. "Excuse me?" Karofsky snortes. "What are you so scared of?" Blaine yells.

"Besides you hitting on me and my junk-" "Of fucking course," Blaine cuts him off, "Every straight guys' nightmare that a gay guy is secretly in love with them and is planning on molesting and converting them. Well guess what, hamhock? You and me aren't going to be a thing."

"Yeah? Why's that?" Karofsky sneers sarcastically.

"I'm not interested in some chubby douchebags who think they have their world on their feet, only because they're in the highest rank on the food chain."

"Do not push me, Anderson," Karofsky warns him.

"You're gonna hit me? Do it," Blaine challenges him and Karofsky slams the locker shut. "Do not push me."

"Hit me if you want to, 'cause it's not gonna change who I am. You cannot punch the gay out of me like I can punch the idiotic-y out of you."

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY FACE!"

"You are nothing more than a scared little boy who cannot live with the fact that they-" and the next thing he knows is that Karofsky is kissing him.

David fucking Karofsky from all people.

Blaine immediately pushes him away and Karofsky leans closer again, so the second time, he basically shoves him. Karofsky punches a locker and leaves.

Blaine is too shocked to do a thing.

_What did just happen?_

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"Kurt?" Blaine says hysterically.

"Blaine, hi! How are you," Kurt sounds happy on the other side of the line, "Did you get my te-"

"He kissed me!"

It falls silent after that.

"K…Kurt?" Blaine asks after a few long minutes of silence, "Are you still here?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry," Blaine is relieved when he hears Kurt's voice, "And- oh my god. Karofsky did that? Are you okay?"

"Far from," Blaine admits, "I skipped class and right now I'm basically locked up in my room, crying into my pillow while talking to you."

"That is- oh my god. I can't- wow, I just… I'm on my way."

Blaine shoots up. "Wait, what?"

"I'm on my way to Lima, text me your address," Kurt clarifies, "It's only a two hours' drive."

"What, Kurt? No!"

"Text. Me. Your. Address."

"_Kurt! NO!"_ Blaine basically yells, "I- I mean, I'd love to see you." He simply ignores the fact that he's blushing. Luckily, Kurt can't see him. "But, I don't know? Tomorrow? I want to- uh – confront him about it of course."

"That's completely understandable, Blaine," Kurt says and Blaine feels relieved again. He doesn't want to deal with his dad knowing that Blaine has met another gay guy. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow."

"Hmmpf, and Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you called."

Yeah, Blaine just died.

* * *

><p>"… very disappointed in you guys!"<p>

Blaine eyes Mercedes, who shrugs. "Uh, excuse me?" Rachel pipes up, "What exactly did we do?"

"Actually it was us boys," one of the boys confesses, but Blaine doesn't know which one since he couldn't care less. He has other things on his mind.

"And Tina," Mike adds and Tina glares before turning away from him.

Mr. Schue goes on about whatever the guys did to coach Beiste. In the end, they all approach Blaine. "Is there something you want?" he asks.

"Dude, we need your help," Puck says. Artie nods. "You were totally right. We should've worked," he added, "And right now, our song is even more important. We have to tell the Beiste that we're sorry."

Blaine grabs his bag, ignores them and starts walking away.

"Blaine!"

"I'm sorry Finn," he almost snaps, "I have other things on my mind right now. And maybe if you guys had been listening to me, you would've known what."

"Is this about the song?" Finn asks in disbelief, "We told you we're sorry. We know you're passionate about this kind of thing, but you don't need to get prissy."

Blaine stops in the doorway, looks back and rolls his eyes.

"No Finn, this isn't about the song at all."

* * *

><p>"… well he's not coming out anytime soon. Also, his outfit. Can you believe it, Blaine? The red from his letterman jacket totally clashes with the…" he trails off when he sees the smaller boy sitting down.<p>

Blaine still can't believe it.

Why did this all happen to him?

"Are you okay?" Kurt sits next to him, "Hey, what's going on?"

Blaine sniffs. "N-Nothing."

"Please, you're here sitting on this sticky staircase, _sniffing!_ I'm not a smart guy, but seriously?" Kurt chuckles, "No, I take that back. I'm brilliant."

"It's just… until yesterday I've never been kissed. At least in a way that counts, but I refuse to believe that my one with Brittany was 'my first real kiss'."

It falls silent for a few seconds but then Kurt finally says something. "Now I want to know that story. C'mon," he gently gave Blaine's shoulder a nudge, "I'll buy you lunch so you can tell me."

* * *

><p>After that, they're basically inseparable. Mercedes has been noticing it. "Blaine, you're once again cancelling movie night. I need movie night!"<p>

"Sorry, 'Cedes, but Kurt just found this new-" "Yeah, yeah. It's Kurt this, Kurt that," she waves it away, "Where do I fit in? I miss you!"

"Aw, I miss you too," he gently hugs her, "But seriously, Mercedes. I think you're just too irritated because Sue banned the tots."

"Still unbelievable!"

"Maybe you should come with us one day," he suggests, "I bet you'll love Kurt."

* * *

><p>Which would've been true. But since Kurt and Blaine spent most of the time talking to each other about the things they like (and Blaine also talked about sports), Mercedes was bored to death.<p>

Such a shame.

* * *

><p>"Look what I got? Tots!"<p>

"Are you out of you mind," Blaine hisses, "After what you did to Sue's car you're doing this? What if you end up in prison?"

"So? They have tots there."

"You're substituting food for love, hon, and me for a boyfriend," Blaine sighs, "I know what you're thinking, but seriously. Before I met Kurt, I was so alone. I had you, yes, you're my best friend, but it's different. But then… there he was."

Mercedes eyes the thing in Blaine's locker. It's Kurt's picture and there's a handmade collage under it that says CONFIDENCE.

"Look, I'm not saying that you have to throw yourself in the arms of a boy if you're not ready. You're a strong woman, even when you're single. But please, do not use food or me."

Mercedes smiles shyly.

"Thanks Blaine," she kisses his cheek before leaving. Blaine turns around and watches her leaving. Then, he feels someone's hand on his shoulder.

He abruptly turns and is surprised to see Karofsky.

"We need to talk," he leans closer and for a split second, Blaine was afraid he'd kiss him again, but then Karofsky says: "Have you told anyone? Y'know? You kissing me?"

Blaine rolls his eyes. "You kissed me-" "Shhhhh." "And no," he answers, "I know how hard this is and I know you're not alone. You just need to find the right people so of course, I didn't tell anyone."

Karofsky looks relieved before his faces gets dark again. "Good," he hisses, "Keep it that way. Otherwise I'll kill you."

He pushes Blaine into the lockers before walking away.

**TBC**

**One thing I'd like to say. I said that Blaine was dapper, dark, mysterious. Well, I changed my mind. In my eyes, there are two Blaines in glee. S2!Blaine, who is dapper, dark, mysterious. And there's post-s2!Blaine, who is a precious cupcake. I originally wanted to write s2!Blaine, but it turned out to be post-s2!Blaine.**

**Two of the hardest things about this chapter were**

**1. THE GODDAMN TEXT. I didn't want Kurt to text 'Courage' since that was Blaine's thing, so I went with 'Confidence'. It's not as powerful as Courage, though.**

**2. Mercedes being Blaine's best friend. I mean, she is Kurt's in season 2, but also Blaine's? Apparently, yes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I'm back. I know I'm still in high school, not in college, but I'm really goddamn busy. **

**Also, REVIEWS. Thank you for reviewing here and at Scarves & Coffee. Sadly, FF doesn't have this amazing reply system, so I'm gonna reply right now.**

_**GarethGlee14 chapter 3 . Aug 17**_

**_This is really good. Keep up the good work. I have a good feeling about it being a good story._**

**Aw, thank you. I hope it stays good too.**

_**StrainAsylum chapter 3 . Sep 7**_

_**Pretty good, so far ;)**_

**Thank you (:**

_**StrainAsylumchapter 4 . Sep 7**_

**_Hmmm...I thought you were keeping their personalities and reversing only the circumstances. Apparently, I was mistaken. But decent job_.**

**Yeah, sorry for that. I try, but Kurt and Blaine here will never be the same as canon!Klaine, because the circumstances have changed them. I have the feeling Blaine is more negative, because the glee guys don't notice (like Kurt) and I believe Kurt has the feeling he can be snarkier because he knows the Dalton guys are okay with whatever he is.**

**Still thank you.**

* * *

><p>When he gets home, all he wants to do is screaming in his pillow, but he's surprised when he sees his dad, the iron lady and her son Cooper standing in the living room.<p>

To his bigger surprise, his dad looks human again.

"Hiya!" Cooper waves, "My mom and your dad summoned me here. No idea what's going on." He winks. Blaine likes Cooper, even though he is in L.A most of the time. Still, he feels like he's living in his shadow ever since his dad met him.

Cooper is young, talented and already rich. Also, he's dating women.

The iron lady grins. "You're gonna tell them."

"No, no!" his dad grinned back, "You should."

"Oh come on."

"No. You deserve to."

"But I-"

"Noooo."

"Just tell us!" Cooper yelps and the iron lady runs over to hug Blaine. "He proposed! He proposed!"

"What?!" Cooper yells, "Mom! That's- That's amazing." He also joins the hug.

More hugs.

And cries.

And congrats.

"Oh and Blaine!" his dad actually sounds happy, "I know I haven't always been that nice about your choir thing-y, but I'd love to hire your choir thing-y as our band for the reception."

* * *

><p>Blaine is shaking and crying.<p>

Karofsky just stood too close and he was actually enjoying Blaine's misery.

Out of nowhere, Mr. Schue grabs Blaine's shoulders. "Blaine?" More shaking. "Blaine can you hear me?" When Blaine doesn't respond, he brings him to the principal's office.

And Sue is the principal. Don't ask Blaine why. He doesn't know.

She is sympathetic and she really does want to do something, but she can't. Sometimes, Blaine really hates the American School System.

"Lady, this kid lays a finger on you, you come straight to me and I will expel him faster than a Thai take out place can ready back your delivery order," Sue says firmly.

It is nice, knowing that people are willing to help.

But still.

"Come on, Blaine. We're gonna be late for rehearsal," Mr. Schue says and Blaine follows him, but quickly turns back.

"Mrs. Sylvester?" he starts, "Thanks, but please, stop calling me lady. I know it might not be a big as the ongoing fear, but that's also bullying."

"I'm sorry, I thought it was your name," she says and Blaine tries not to sigh too deeply, "As an apology I allow you to pick one from the following nicknames: Gel-o mel-o, Hobbit or Bowtie-Suspender-Pants."

"I like Hobbit the best," he says, "And that means something." _Gel-o mel-o? Seriously?_

"Damn, I liked Bowtie-Suspender-Pants the most."

* * *

><p>Blaine doesn't want to face Sam, whose black eyes is currently being treated by Quinn.<p>

Mr. Schue demands what's going on and the guys tell them what they did.

Blaine appreciates their help and is relieved that they finally noticed that there's something really going wrong with him, but they're too late.

Right now, the only one who knows the full extent and who wasn't too late is Kurt.

* * *

><p>"And tell me once again why we have to do this in my school? In my glee club's choir room?" Blaine raises his eyebrows.<p>

"Because Blainey, this is the perfect opportunity to prepare myself for my new role," Cooper answers, "I'm gonna play this funky high school football player and now I have time to observe this high school."

"Whatever."

"I mean, I hope you don't mind, squirt? Is it okay if I call you squirt?" "Not really, but-" "Cool, soon-to-be-brother."

"Coop, I know how to dance," he laughs shyly, "I've danced several times during glee."

"But your dad…?"

Blaine's dad groans. "Do I really have to?"

"Of course, you're going to dance with my mom! It has to look perfect. Blaine, help your father." This time, Blaine is the one who groans.

Cooper starts clapping and chants: "One-two-three-four, one-two-three-four…"

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he sees Karofsky making a degrading hand gesture. He stops immediately, so his father stops too.

Cooper sees him too.

"Who the hell was that?" he demands.

"Who?" his dad asks, but both guys ignore him.

"It's- It's nothing, Cooper, let's just dance," Blaine tries to wave it off. "Squirt-" Blaine winces at the nickname "- the kid is making fun of you. Who the hell is that douche?"

Blaine stares in Cooper's eyes and sees real concern there.

"His name is Dave Karofsky," he finally says, "He's been… harassing me for some weeks. Seriously, Coop, let's just dance."

"Harassing?" his dad asks.

"Just… shoving me and giving me a hard time."

His dad bought it, but Cooper doesn't look convinced. "There's more," he says.

Blaine closes his eyes. "He threated to kill me."

"Wait, who?" his dad demands, but Cooper is already after him. "Coop!" Blaine yells and follows him. He's shocked to see Cooper pinning Karofsky against the wall.

Ready to kill _him. _

"Cooper!"

He and his dad get Cooper off Karofsky. The next thing Blaine knows is that he's sitting with Cooper, his dad, Karofsky and Karofsky's dad in the principal's office.

And that Sue expels Karofsky.

Blaine genuinely smiles for the first time in ages.

* * *

><p>The wedding goes smoothly. The New Directions all sing Marry You by Bruno Mars when his father walks down the aisle. The iron lady follows him.<p>

The ceremony is planned by this wedding planner and it goes quite boring after that. It is all the same. Brittany is sleeping most of the time.

The reception is wonderful.

"May I? May I?" they all hear and everyone turns to Cooper, "Hi, it's me, Cooper. You guys know me from Hollywood. And now you guys will all know me as Cooper Stevens-Anderson." Some people laugh. "That's right. I'm keeping the Anderson part. Now time for the boring and official stuff. I'd love to give a toast to the newlyweds and blah blah blah."

More people laugh when Cooper dramatically rolls his eyes.

"But I'd also love to say something to my new baby brother Blaine." _Baby brother Blaine! Seriously! _"Blaine, now renamed to Squirt-" Again, laughter. "- this might've been so much for you. Suddenly you have this extremely dashing big brother in your life. And I heard that annoying little Jewish girl and that enormously tall guy talking today-"

Finn and Rachel exchanged some glares.

"-and they were talking about their names getting combined. Well, today we have a new combination. I tried Coopaine and Blooper, but I went with Anderbros, because I really like the Anderson and we're bros."

_Okay, that was kind of touching._

"Anyway, yay happy couple!"

"YAY HAPPY COUPLE!" everyone repeats and they all raise their glasses.

* * *

><p>"This is unacceptable!" this is one of those moments where the iron lady really is The Iron Lady.<p>

"I don't understand!" Cooper yells angrily, "That dude threated my brother's life!"

Sue throws her hands in the air. "I'm sorry. There is nothing I can do. There were simply no witnesses. I can't just expel David. Sure, I do believe Hobbit, but the school board doesn't. There is not enough evidence."

Blaine sits frozen still. He slowly processes everything while the iron lady and Cooper continue protesting. He glares at his dad, who is sitting next to him. He just looks tired.

_Dad, say something._

When he doesn't, Blaine is the one to speak. "Mrs. Sylvester, I just- I cannot go back to being afraid. I do not feel save at McKinley anymore."

"Hobbit, I swear I will protect you. I can arrange my Cheerios to look out for that Karofsky kid, but that is sadly all I can do," Sue says.

And that is it.

Blaine sadly follows his family outside. "Well, I'm gonna enjoy my last hours of freedom before I have to go back to the old 'I-am-so-scared-and-no-one-can-do-anything' routine. See you at home."

He walks to the choir room.

Or at least, he tries. His dad stops him. He looks very tense and the iron lady too. Only Cooper is oblivious to the tension and just looks sympathetic.

* * *

><p>"… solo at Sectionals!"<p>

"Mr. Schue, if I may? I'd like to tell the others something." Mr. Schue nods and sits down. Blaine takes a deep breath. "The school board overruled Karofsky being expelled. He'll be back tomorrow."

"Blaine…" Tina trails off.

"But I won't be."

It falls silent, but then Finn asks: "Wait, what do you mean?"

Blaine feels his eyes watering. "I'm transferring. Immediately. I'm going to Dalton Adacamy for Boys."

**TBC**

**Oh how I miss Kurt's awesome wedding planning skills.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, I'm back.**

**This chapter isn't set in Furt or Special Education. This chapter takes place between Furt and Special Education. You can say that this is one of the numerous "missing moments" in Klaine's relationship: getting to know each other.**

**As you might know, both boys are different in this story. In this episode, you'll get to know them and their past a little bit better.**

**Next chapter will most likely be set in "canon!glee": Special Education, AVGC and maybe TSSS. We'll see.**

* * *

><p>"Welcome," Wes says.<p>

Blaine looks around. Wes, David, Thad, that other beatbox Warbler, Nick and Jeff are waiting for him. "Where's-" "Kurt is waiting for you in the common rooms," Jeff answers before Blaine can finish his question, "With Trent."

_Ah._

"Where's your family?" Thad questions, "We need to discuss some things with them."

Blaine shrugs. "Don't know. Probably at the headmaster's office. What do you guys need to discuss with them?" "Nothing to worry about, just the usual," Jeff says.

"Anyway, let's go see Kurt!" David suggests. They all lead the way.

"Kurt, your boy toy is here," Nick whispers, not knowing that Blaine heard him. Blaine blushes deeply.

"Nick, he's not my- oh hi Blaine."

The other Dalton boys grin. "Trent, you should come with me and Jeff to the dorms?" Nick suggests. "Why? So I can be the third wheel?" Trent says.

"Trent, we insist on you coming with us," Jeff says, "Do it, or we'll have to ambush you." "But I- oooooh," Trent finally understands, "You're right, Jeff. I don't want to be ambushed."

"Guys…" Kurt whines.

But all the others are already gone.

"P-Please, ignore them," Kurt blushes, "They are just happy that you're here. I mean, I am too, but I react differently to this kind of… things." Blaine laughs it away, but his heart and mind is racing like crazy.

"Anyway, how's life?" Kurt asks, "And sit down if you want to. It's free." He gestures for him to sit down.

"Life is life. I honestly have no idea what is going on." "Well, right now you're sitting next to me in a Dalton Academy for Boys' common room and we're about to talk about your life, you being here and attending the school."

"Thanks for the heads up, I really needed it," Blaine says sarcastically.

"That's what I'm for," Kurt winks and Blaine tries not to blush. He fails miserably. He finally manages to say "Want _my_ heads up?" without stuttering.

He mentally high-fives himself for doing that.

"Sure," Kurt says and Blaine starts.

"Good, we eventually left McKinley. Most of my friends secretly followed me. I mean, it was a secret until Brittany started bawling. She told me she's gonna miss her narwhal. My dad allowed me to throw a goodbye party at our house. After that I talked about it with my family and Mercedes, who stayed, and packed my things-" "Wait, you're boarding?" Kurt interrupts, but quickly waves it away, "Sorry, please continue."

"Thanks, anyway… the iron lady-" Kurt's about to open is mouth to say something, but quickly shuts it. "- uh, the iron lady made some eggs and Coop drove all of us to this place and here I am. Not that much of a story, to be honest."

Blaine can _see _that Kurt wants to ask something.

"Questions?" he says and Kurt nods way too quickly.

"Again, you're boarding?" he says. Blaine grins.

"Ah well, _that._ I've been looking for an excuse to leave that house for longer than two days for quite some time. The circumstances weren't optimal, but I got what I wanted."

Kurt seems puzzled. "I don't understand," he says, "Why would you leave your family? Leaving mine was one of the hardest things that has ever happened to me. The only reason I'm boarding is because of the scholarship I need and want. In order to get that one, I have to board."

"I assume you and your family have a good relationship?" Blaine says bitterly and Kurt seems to understand. "Ah."

"Yeah, ah," Blaine starts, "We were happy, but then my mom died – she just collapsed at dinner one day - and my dad became this distant thing in my life. And then I came out… Didn't work out. He met the iron lady, my stepmother, a few months later. I assume that she saved me because my dad softened after that."

He looks up and he is surprised when he sees that Kurt is still listening. Most people quit after the first three words. The glee guys, for instance.

But Kurt seems to _care_.

"Then my dad had this stupid heart attack. I basically had to nurse him all the time. Luckily, the iron lady was there for me. I miss my mother every day, but the iron lady already sees me as her son, so I already see her as my second mom."

Kurt interjects again. "Excuse me, but… the iron lady?"

Blaine chuckles. "That's how I call her. When my dad met her at one of those parents' nights, she looked so dead. So stone-y. Her eyes were empty and there was absolutely no emotion. It was like she was made of steel, made of iron."

"That is debateable," Kurt says, "I mean, I saw her entering the building with you."

"Yeah. I think she helped my dad, but my dad also helped her," Blaine shrugs, "Don't know and don't need to know. If they're both happy, I'm happy too, I guess." He claps his hands together. "But enough about me, Hummel!" he says happily, "I want to know your story too!"

Kurt shakes his head in rapid fire. "_Idon'thaveone!_" he says.

"Oh, come _oooooon_," Blaine pretends to whine, "Everyone has a story. Tell me, or I'll ask Wes and David."

Kurt immediately stops shaking his head. "_Fine!_" he says and starts, "My dad is mechanic. He has his own garage Hummel Lubes & Tires here in Westerville. My mom is the sweetest thing ever. She's a nurse, because she wants to help people. I came out when I was fifteen and the both embraced me and told me they knew."

_Wow._

"And I didn't notice, because they never told me that I was 'wrong' or 'abnormal' every time I played with my dolls or made bracelets. They wanted to make sure that I was happy. Sadly, people at school didn't like that," Kurt suddenly looks very uncomfortable, "I was doing fine till some douchebags decided to beat me up at a dance."

Blaine covers his mouth in shock. "Jesus, Kurt, are you okay?"

Kurt smiles. "Am now. Anyway, my parents pulled me out of school and my family started collecting money. I went to Dalton and met some awesome people who strengthened me." He gazed in wonder to the door that led to the dorm rooms.

"They look like a couple of idiots and I must say, they are a couple of idiots," Kurt laughs and to Blaine's surprise, Blaine laughs too, "But they helped me. When I arrived at Dalton I was broken and lonely. I felt guilty because my whole family had to pay up and I regretted leaving my parents behind. But worse of all: I was afraid.

The boys eventually found out why I was afraid and they helped me big time. Wes and David told me that this other guy in the Warblers was also 'hella gay', their words, not mine. They basically dragged me to the Warblers' room and introduced me to Trent. Trent and I share a room, by the way. Uh, Trent introduced me to the other Warblers who matter."

"Who matter?" Blaine asks.

"Blaine, have you seen all those guys?" Kurt exclaims, "There are so many Warblers here. I'm surprised I know all of their names. By the Warblers that matter I mean Wes, David, Trent, Nick, Jeff, Thad and John." Blaine assumes that Kurt means the beatbox Warbler.

"Wes was my 'buddy' and David is Wes's best friend. Trent was 'hella gay' and my roommate and Nick and Jeff were our neighbours. Thad and John were just always with them. The other Warblers are nice too, of course, but we're not that close."

The idea is foreign to Blaine. The New Directions are family, even though they fight quite a lot. He cannot imagine his life without them.

Suddenly, one of the many doors open and Jeff's appears. "Are you guys done making out?" Kurt splutters something and Blaine just blushes.

"I see that as a yes," Jeff grins, satisfied, "Then come on, Thad and John bought some extra consoles and Wes has hacked their Playstation, so we can all play at the same time."

He leaves and Kurt and Blaine can hear him running away. Blaine, still red, follows Kurt and sees his parents and Cooper talking to some people. Cooper catches his eye, looks at Kurt and whistled. He gives him a thumbs up.

Blaine wants to smash his head against a wall.

The iron lady and his dad see him too. The iron lady blows a kiss and his dad smiles, or at least, he tries.

Even though Blaine kind of loves his new family, he can't wait to start anew at Dalton.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guess who's back- back again.**

**I have a long introduction planned, but it's not an explanation. I cannot explain why it took me so long to update.**

**Instead, it's something I've been wondering and I want your opinion.**

**It's about canon!Blaine's family. I'm not saying I am planning on writing Reversed season 3 - 6, but I'm still wondering what to do with Reversed!Kurt's family. Like most of you might know, Blaine's dad left Pam (if you didn't know: Pam wrote it in the guestbook) and in 4x18, they're still together. I have the feeling they split up between 5x13 and 5x14 and I sort of see that as canon.**

**Then I have another theory about the Anderons: Pam is not Blaine's biological mother. Cynthia Rothschild is.**

**In case you're wondering who the hell that is: in 6x04, the family tree says Todd Anderson - Cynthia Rothschild and then Blaine Anderson. **

**Long story short, mr. Anderson was seeing Cynthia and together they got Blaine. Cynthia is Asian.**

**But Pam (who is Coop's biological mother) and Todd decided to stay together for Coop and Blaine's sake so after Blaine left to go to New York, Todd left Pam.**

**... I cannot break the Hummels.**

**And this got long so feel free to ignore it. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"So, how many times have you auditioned?"<p>

Blaine is sitting next to Nick and Jeff. He's been at Dalton for two weeks by now. He has joined the Warblers and he's met great people. He understands what Kurt meant; the Warblers are huge. He might be able to learn all their names, but they won't be as close as the 'Warblers that matter'.

The Warblers are more professional than the New Directions. Blaine cannot just tell the council his ideas, no, he has to fight for it.

And a week ago, Kurt told him that the Warblers wanted Blaine to audition for a solo for Sectionals.

"Three," Nick answers.

"Six," Jeff shakes his head and Blaine whistles. The door opens and the three of them see Kurt standing in the doorway. Kurt smiles to Blaine, but then turns to the others. "Nick, Jeff, congratulations," he says and both Nick and Jeff jump on their feet. They hug and enter the Warblers' room.

Blaine did not see that coming.

He does not want to be rude, but his audition was much better.

Kurt seems to notice that there's something wrong. "I assume you're a little bit…" "Upset? Disappointed? Yeah," Blaine sighs.

"I'm sorry, but it's the council's decision and that decision is final," Kurt says as he sits down next to Blaine, "You're really upset, uh?"

Blaine nods sadly.

"Look, I'd love to tell you that it will all get better," Kurt starts, "But this is what it is. I don't know how the New Directions operated, but if you're here to get noticed, you're in the wrong club." Blaine shoots him an _"you're-the-one-who-can-talk"_ look.

Kurt laughs and Blaine rolls his eyes.

"I only get all the solos because they want to show off my countertenor voice," Kurt explains, "It's not like I asked for this. This might sound crazy, but when I first joined the Warblers, I felt like I _needed to be noticed_. That, until Wes told me the same thing I told you. And suddenly, they saw me as an equal and discovered my voice. And one day they will discover yours, I'm sure of it."

* * *

><p>"Blaine!" <em>Oh no.<em>

Even with him being at Dalton, Blaine cannot escape the wrath that is Rachel Berry. He knows she's here. It's Sectionals. The entire New Directions is here. But to his surprise, she doesn't start talking about the Warblers's setlist or the competition. She tackles him in a hug.

"We've been looking for you," she says when she pulls back, "Oh you look so good in that blazer. If you were straight I'd totally go for you, you know. Our voices would sound perfectly together while singing As Long As You're Mine with you being the Fiyero to my Elpha-" "Nice to see you, Rachel," Blaine cuts her off.

Rachel is beaming at him, and it kind of freaks him out.

He and Rachel haven't always been friendly. In fact, last year Blaine despised her ego and in a way, she was competition since Blaine might've liked Finn (something no one's allowed to talk about), but then Rachel started to understand his perspective. Also, they both love Broadway.

They aren't best friends, but they're friendly.

So it is very surprising to see her this happy to see him.

"How is Dalton?" She's still not asking about the setlist, "Are they, uh, treating you right?"

Blaine cracks a smile. "It's… different," he admits, "It is great, I have to say and the guys are great too, but it's another atmosphere. I don't think they appreciate my individuality as much as you guys did, though."

Rachel is looking at him with wide eyes. That also freaks Blaine out.

"…Is there something wro-" "Do you miss us?" Rachel blurts out, but quickly composes herself, "I-I mean, you forgive us for letting you down?"

"I actually have the feeling I'm letting you all down, but yeah I do."

Rachel is taken aback. "You letting us down?" she asks indignantly. It's like Blaine just offended her animal sweaters (which he did once, but she doesn't have to know that). "Blaine, we all feel so bad that we didn't act sooner," she continues, "We're all kind of wondering if you still think of us after everything."

"Oh Rachel," Blaine sighs and he leans forward to hug her, "Forgiven. All of it."

When he pulls back, she looks surprised. She's about to say something else when someone taps on Blaine's shoulder. It's Kurt. Blaine tries to hide his grin.

"Ready?" he asks.

* * *

><p>It's almost time for Christmas break and Blaine still can't believe the Warblers and the New Directions tied.<p>

_Tied._

_What the hell_, he mutters to himself and it's not because of the homework he's trying to do in one of the common rooms.

Kurt enters the room, looking equally annoyed.

"I am so sick of being here," he announces as he sits down, "I want to go home."

"Two more days, Kurt," Blaine reminds him, still looking down on his books, "Which means two more days for me to finish this freaking essay." He really needs to stop studying.

"I just want to go home to my family," Kurt says bitterly, "We both know that I didn't want to board. I should be at home, debating if we should have chocolate chip cooking for Christmas with mom. But no, I'm here."

Blaine looks up and opens his mouth to say something, but then he sees a blue boom box. He had forgotten about that one. He had been listening to Christmas songs while studying.

"Sing with me," he says confidently. Kurt looks surprised, so Blaine explains: "Laugh if you want, but I'm going to sing at the King's Island Christmas Spectacular – thanks to Coop – and I still need to rehearse." It's only half a lie.

"Well, it is a bit sad we never get to sing," Kurt says, looking brighter. He shuts down Blaine's book and Blaine puts on the music.

_I really can't stay - But baby it's cold outside__  
>I've got to go away - But baby it's cold outside<br>This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in  
>So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice<br>My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry?  
>My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar<br>So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry  
>Well maybe just a half a drink more - Put some records on while I pour<em>

They're moving around on the music. They're basically circling around each other.

_The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there__  
>Say, what's in this drink? - No cabs to be had out there<br>I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight  
>To break the spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell<br>I ought to say no, no, no, sir - Mind if I move in closer?  
>At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride?<br>I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out  
>Ahhh, but it's cold outside<em>

Blaine's delighted when he plays the piano.

_I simply must go - But baby it's cold outside__  
>The answer is no - But baby it's cold outside<br>This welcome has been, - How lucky that you dropped in  
>so nice and warm - Look out the window at that storm<br>My sister will be suspicious - Gosh, your lips look delicious  
>My brother will be there at the door - waves upon a tropical storm<br>My maiden aunt's mind is vicious - Oh, your lips are delicious  
>Well maybe just a cigarette more - never such a blizzard before<em>

Blaine allows himself to lean a bit closer, but Kurt turns away. Blaine decides not to take it personally, because they're still performing after all.

_I've got to go home - But, baby, you'll freeze out there__  
>Say, lend me your coat - It's up to your knees out there<br>You've really been grand - I thrill when you touch my hand  
>But don't you see - How can you do this thing to me?<br>There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Think of my life long sorrow  
>At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died<br>I really can't stay - Get over that hold out  
>Ohhh, baby it's cold outside<em>

They fall on the couch together and smile, but quickly look away.

Kurt coughs. "I think you're ready," he says and Blaine just grins.

"Well for the record, you're much better than that girl's gonna be." And that's not a lie.

"Thank you," Kurt says softly. He pats Blaine on the knee and leaves.

**TBC**

**If you're wondering what happened to Don't Cry For Me Argentina: I have the feeling the Blainchel dynamic is different from the Hummelberry one. Rachel never saw Blaine as a competition like she did see Kurt. I hope that explains it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Gosh, I suck at updating this fic, but Silly Love Songs took me a long while. Looking back on it, it feels like I glossed over it. And when I finally finished 2x12, I had to do something with 2x13.**

**God bless the Box Scene.**

* * *

><p>"Can you believe it's almost Valentine's day?" Kurt asks. They're waiting in line at the Lima Bean.<p>

Blaine nods. "Yes, I can, because the entire Lima Bean is covered in hearts," he says and Kurt rolls his eyes, "Aren't you excited?"

"Why would I be?" Kurt asks, looking grim.

Blaine is taken aback for a moment. He loves Valentine's day – always has – and this year is no exception.

"It is a silly excuse to sell all this stuff for Valentine's day," Kurt sighs and picks up a stuffed toy, "I mean, what on earth is this?"

He squeezes it and they hear a soft _"I love you"_. Kurt quickly puts it away, but Blaine coos. "Aw, it is clearly puppy love," he says, "And what's not to love about V-Day?"

"Why do you like it so much?" Kurt grumbles, "It is tacky."

"Maybe it is," Blaine says, "But I love it. I think it is great that there's a day where you can openly say: I'm in love with you."

Kurt's expression doesn't change, but then again, it doesn't have to. Blaine himself doesn't even know if this is a hidden confession. Ever since they sung Baby, It's Cold Outside something has changed. Blaine knew he had feelings for Kurt, but that song brought them to a whole new level.

Holy shit.

So when Kurt starts talking and admits that he does like someone, Blaine's heart jumps.

"You've only known him for a while?" Blaine repeats, "That is- uh- great."

Kurt is watching him curiously, but then says: "Well then, mister Romance, if you insist I should tell him today, how should I tell him?"

"Are you planning on telling him?"

"Who knows," Kurt smirks, "Maybe I should take your advice and go for it."

"You can- uh, sing it for him?" Blaine suggests. He's literally suggesting how Kurt should tell him that he likes him. This is awkward. "That's- uh, that is what I would do. I mean, if I would like a guy- _which I don't!_ Or I mean, not yet. One day I obviously will, but that day is not today and…"

Kurt is clearly amused.

"I should stop talking."

"Yes, you should," Kurt grins and turn to the barista, "One grande non-fat mocha and a medium drip, please."

Blaine is appalled.

"You know my coffee order?"

Kurt looks at him like he's crazy. "Of course I do."

* * *

><p>Kurt dropped the issue after that, until…<p>

Blaine is sitting in the hallway, sketching, when Kurt approaches him. He quickly hides his KURT + BLAINE doodle and smiles. "Heya!" he says too happily.

"What are you doing?"

"N-Nothing," Blaine quickly says, making a fool out of himself, "Plotting alternative bow tie designs." Kurt nods in approval.

"I hope it can hold, though, because I need to talk to you," he looks around and seems satisfied when he sees the hallway is empty. Then, he says: "I'm taking your advice."

"My advice?" Blaine asks. He doesn't recall giving him advice. Usually, it's _Kurt_ who gives _Blaine_ all the advice.

"Yes, about Valentine's Day, dummy!" Kurt says as it's obvious and Blaine immediately perks up.

"What's with my advice?" he asks, trying not to blush.

"Like I said, I'm taking it!" Kurt says happily, "I'm going to ask him out. Just that, nothing more, but let's hope it will be more, uh?"

And just when Blaine expects to hear a confession, Kurt pats him on the back and leaves.

* * *

><p>"He hasn't asked you yet?" Mercedes asks in disbelief. She's breading Rachel's hair.<p>

"No, but I don't think he will. I am so stupid, girls," Blaine lays back, looking defeated, "Gosh, I made it all up in my head, right?"

"Who says that?" Rachel tries to be optimistic, "You will never know. I, for instance, am in the same position. We are both waiting for our future husbands to ask us out. The minute Finn kisses me at that kissing booth, he'll realize he has also been planning the names of our future children."

Mercedes and Blaine exchange some worried glares.

Rachel huffs in defeat. "You're right, we're stupid."

"Guys, guys," Mercedes cuts in, "Who says we need love? Look at our idols: Whitney, Barbra and Katy. Do they need a man to fulfil their-" "Actually, Katy-" "Rachel, I'm trying to make a point here," Mercedes says sternly and then continues, "What I'm trying to say is that we all are awesome without a man. Look at me, I'm not dating someone. I'm not into someone. Does that make me less of a woman? Will that make you less of a woman or man?"

Blaine looks at the two girls. Mercedes is his best friend and Rachel- well, it's complicated. After Sectionals they started talking more. Blaine doesn't know if they're friends, but he's happy to see her.

"I missed you girls."

* * *

><p>Blaine doesn't spend Valentine's Day with Kurt like he hoped.<p>

He spends it with Nick and Jeff in Wes and David's room renting a movie (yes, actually _renting_ one. David suggesting downloading one, but Jeff was strongly against that). The other Warblers do have a special someone to share it with.

When the door opens a couple of hours later, a defeated looking Kurt enters the room. He sits down, grabs a bowl of popcorn and starts stuffing his face with it.

* * *

><p>"I still stand by my opinions," Kurt asks the following day, "Those hearts are tacky. Valentine's Day ended and it should have ended ages ago. It is stupid."<p>

Kurt has been in a bad mood for the past 24 hours. Blaine doesn't know much, but apparently Kurt asked this guy out for coffee and the guy rejected him.

"I'm sorry," Blaine eventually says, "You shouldn't have taken my advice."

"Not your fault," Kurt says absently.

As the queue starts to move, Blaine knows he has to talk to Kurt about it. _Courage_, he remembers and adds, _Confidence_.

"Okay, can I ask you something?"

Kurt, still grumpy, nods.

"You and I- we hang out, we sing flirty duets together, you know my coffee order…" Blaine says and _gosh is he actually going to do this?_ "Was I supposed to think all of that meant nothing?"

"What do you mean?"

_He seriously doesn't know, _Blaine thinks sadly, _Okay. Deep breath._

"I thought that you were considering asking me out, when you were talking about taking my advice," Blaine admits. All he can do now is wait for the awkwardness.

Kurt looks utterly lost.

"Oh, wow…"

"Yeah," Blaine shrugs it away.

"I'm sorry."

"S'okay." _Not really, but let's just go with it._

"Blaine, listen, I don't know why you think I am, but I don't know what I'm doing," Kurt says, "If you think that I do, then I'm sorry. I'm like you, remember? Just another kid that had to flee their old school because of bullying. I never had the chance for experience."

Blaine just nods along. He has no idea where Kurt is going, but he's right. They're both clueless.

"Look, I really, really care about you," Kurt continues, "But as you might've noticed, I'm not very good at romance. Sure, I watch those romantic movies, but that's it. I don't want to screw this up."

"So it's like Harry Met Sally?"

"But I get to play Meg Ryan," Kurt quickly adds, "Then yes."

The two of them move forward in line, when Kurt asks: "Don't they, uh, get together in the end?"

Blaine doesn't answer and instead orders coffee for both of them, because he, of course, knows Kurt's coffee order too.

* * *

><p>"We have an emergency."<p>

Both Kurt and Blaine raise an eyebrow when Rachel looks at them. "We, as in the four of us?" Blaine asks and gestures to Kurt, Rachel, Mercedes and himself, "Or the New Directions."

"Oh, yeah, I keep on forgetting you're competition now," Rachel says, "And that we will crush you at Regionals." Mercedes rolls her eyes.

"The football players all dropped out! We're gonna lose the game."

Blaine immediately looks up, shocked. He might not be at McKinley anymore, but he's still a fan of the Titans. Before the bullying started, he actually tried out, but he didn't make it to the team. Looking back on it, he's glad. Despite the absolute idiotic team, he has always kept track of the team. He didn't do it for Karofsky, Z and all the other nutheads, but for Finn, Mike, Sam, Artie and Puck.

So there aren't enough players anymore.

"Uh, new players?" Kurt suggests. Blaine knows his dad's into sports.

"Kurt, that is-"

"-amazing," Blaine cuts Rachel off. Kurt just handed him a plan to save the Titans. The girls are confused, so Blaine explains. By the end of his explanation, Mercedes and Rachel are smiling again. "You're a genius!"

"It was Kurt's suggestion," Blaine says, "But I like football, he likes scarves."

* * *

><p>It's almost time for the game. Sam has promised Blaine to keep him updated.<p>

Blaine's in the middle of sketching actual bowtie designs, when Kurt stops him. "I got you something," he says and smiles. He hands him two tickets.

"… Kurt," Blaine says, flabbergasted. Blaine just got two tickets for the game.

"I know how much sports mean to you, and I also know how much you miss your friends," Kurt says, as he also hands Blaine his coat, "So let's go!"

"Two tickets? You're going with me?"

"It's a good excuse to get out of this blazer," Kurt smiles, "Also, maybe you need some moral support, so I'm here for you."

**TBC**

**WOOOOH! In case you don't understand the ending. YSF and The Box Scene once released a script of a deleted Klaine scene. This is that scene, only reversed. When will I update again? No idea, because Silly Love Songs was hard, but Blame It On The Alcohol and Sexy are next.**

**Oh sweet hell!**


End file.
